malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
You Are An Idiot
' 'You Are An Idiot is a trojan on Microsoft Windows with Internet Explorer. It is from the family Trojan:JS/NoBrain. It is the successor of Joke:Win32.Idiot. However, this malware will not delete files or anything of sort, and simply acts like a fork bomb. However, the fork bomb payload did not reach out in the wild nowadays due to the code to spam the screen (the javascript) has been removed. Overview You Are An Idiot is a flash video that consisted of the text in the font Times New Roman (the exclamation point is small enough that it is barely visible without zooming in): you are an idiot! ☺ ☺ ☺ The screen also flashes black and white while the font color also alternates from white and black also, causing some users to gain seizures. A song that sings "You are an idiot! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" is also heard from the flash video, annoying the user. The flash video was originally found in YouDontKnowWhoIAm.org (which since turned into a pornography portal). The video was then moved to YouAreAnIdiot.org.http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/you-are-an-idiot You Are An Idiot You Are An Idiot was the original version of the virus. If you went to youareanidiot.org, you would get 6 pop-ups that would fly around your screen, annoying you until your computer eventually crashes. If you try to close them, it would spawn 6 more windows of "You Are An Idiot". Attempting to use Ctrl+Alt+Del and Alt+F4 would display a dialog box saying "You are an idiot!", and clicking OK will just close the window. You could turn it off by restarting your computer. Today, the website plays a version of the video that does not do any real damage, as it does not open up any other windows anymore. However, the site was revived in two different web addresses with the code slightly modified. You Are An Idiot 2 You Are An Idiot 2 is very similar to You Are An Idiot. This threat was created by ComputerVirusWatch in 2013. The goal of the threat is to demonstrate how the original You Are An Idiot threat exploits vulnerabilities. This threat's code was removed on the website on the same year, but was later recreated and modified in two different websites and is now cross-platform. In Internet Explorer, Google Chrome, Firefox, and Opera browsers without the popup blocker, when the website is visited, the malware shows a big window, that flies over the user's screen, singing that the user is an idiot to pay attention. When the window is closed, it opens 6 more windows to spam the user's computer, and they open the same page and sing the same song and fly over the screen, and the number of windows also gradually increases. It also disables Ctrl+Alt+Del and Alt+F4 and displays the following message: You are an idiot! If the user's version of Internet Explorer is lower than 6.0, the threat sets the user's homepage to its own website. The threat will not work on Chrome, Firefox, Microsoft Edge, or other desktop browsers unless its popup blocker is completely disabled. Even though the threat has been removed on the original site, there was a version on danooct1's site that still worked. However, he replaced the threat with his video about the trojan, likely to prevent users from causing harm. References Other A working version can be found at http://resonanceservers.com/idiot. Visit at your own risk. A version of this virus is also a payload for Resonate, which activates on May 24th. It asks the user if it is an idiot. No matter what the user answers, it spawns five windows of "You Are An Idiot." (Answering "yes" will give a confirmation message) Closing one would spawn five more windows. Ctrl+Alt+Del does work in this version.zh:You Are An Idiot Category:Win32 joke Category:Virus Category:Win32 virus Category:Trojan Category:Win32 trojan Category:Win32 Category:Logos Category:Browser hijacker Category:Joke program Category:Dangerous Website Category:Internet Category:First